


Spent The Night

by KuroBakura



Series: The Kevley Series [2]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff, Unexpected Visitors, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Abby, Erin, Jillian and Patty (well, mostly Erin) notice that Kevin has a slight hickey on his neck as he comes into work on this day. And what was exactly the cause of this hickey? The women get to the bottom of it (in a loving way).
Relationships: Kevin Beckman/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Kevley Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069124
Kudos: 1





	Spent The Night

Kevin walked into the building. It was around 8am in the morning and he already had a smile on his face. He spent all of last night with Harley at Harley’s home. They even slept in the same bed together. They love each other so much. And it shows. Not just in real life but on the internet as well. They two of them have TikTok accounts and have made a few videos together that are quite a bit popular on the app. His heart was happy today. He placed his bag against one of the sides of his desk and sat down in his chair to start his work day.

He noticed his bosses and waved at them.

“Good morning, ladies!” Kevin said to them, happily. They waved back at Kevin.

“Morning, Kevin!” Abby said back to him. Kevin nodded back and began to work at his desk. All of a sudden, Erin noticed something on the side of Kevin's neck. 

"Hey, Kevin?" Erin suddenly spoke up. Kevin looked up at her.

"Yes?" Kevin asked her back.

"You have a reddish spot on your neck." Erin replied to him. This surprised him.

"I do? Where?" Kevin asked another couple of questions back. Erin walked over to Kevin and pointed out the spot on his neck. 

"It...it looks like a  _ hickey _ ." Erin answered him. Abby and Patty’s eyes widened. Jillian smirked. Kevin blushed. 

“It is from Harley, isn't it?” Jillan asked a question this time. Kevin could not speak a word. All that he could do was nod at her at that moment. Jillian chuckled. There was nothing wrong with Kevin having a hickey on his neck. They were just curious  _ how _ he got it.

“How did you get that before coming to work this morning?” Patty asked Kevin. Kevin gulped before he spoke to his bosses.

“I..I spent the night at Harley’s place last night. It was raining quite a lot and Harley thought that it would be better if I stayed with him so I would be safe. It was.. _ fun _ . In a non-sexual way.” Kevin explained to them. Though...it still did not answer Patty’s question.

“But still...how did you get a hickey on your neck?” Patty rephrased her question.

“Does it really matter how I got it?” Kevin asked. All four women shook their heads.

“No, but...we were just curious about it.” Erin replied to him. Kevin did not mind telling them. Not at all.

“Harley and I had a little makeout session in the bed before I got out and ready for work. I guess he sucked on my neck a little too hard but it is okay. I do not mind it at all. ... Are hickeys against the work rules or something?” Kevin told and asked them.

“No! It is not against the rules or anything. At first, I thought it was a rash or something but when i got a closer look at it, I realized that it was not a rash of any kind. And I did not mean to make a big deal out of it. I am sorry.” Erin said to him. Kevin smiled.

“It is fine. No worries.” Kevin said to her. Erin nodded and went over with the other women to get the work day started. Later in the afternoon, the women were out getting lunch and Kevin was still in the building at his desk. As he was looking at a piece of paper, he heard a knock on the door. Kevin looked and saw that it was Harley. A huge smile appeared on Kevin’s face.

“Hey, cutie.” Harley said to him. Kevin got up from his desk chair and walked over to his boyfriend.

“Hey, babe.” Kevin said back to him as he wrapped his arms around Harley’s waist. The two of them looked at each others’ faces.

“I just wanted to come by and see how you are doing. And I already miss you.” Harley spoke. Kevin happily chuckled.

“I miss you already, too. And I am glad that you stopped by.” Kevin spoke back to him. Harley noticed that Abby, Patty, Erin nor Jillian were in the building.

“I just noticed that your bosses are not here right now. Are they okay?” Harley said and asked Kevin. Kevin nodded.

“Yes. They just went to go get lunch and I wanted to stay back here.” Kevin replied to him. Harley understood. Harley also noticed the hickey on Kevin’s neck.

“Oh...I did not mean to give a hickey before leaving my house this morning. I am sorry about that.” Harley said to him, feeling a little embarrassed about it. Kevin gave him a nuzzle against one of Harley’s cheeks with his face.

“Do not worry about that. I am not. My bosses noticed but they were not upset about me having it or anything. So, if I am not worried then you do not need to worry about it either.” Kevin said back to him. Harley also understood and nodded back at his boyfriend. He gave Kevin a quick kiss on the lips. When they looked back at each other once again, they heard footsteps coming their way. Kevin and Harley quickly pulled apart as soon as Abby, Patty, Erin and Jillian entered the room.

They noticed Harley as they came into the room as well.

“Oh, hello, Harley! Just stopping by to see Kevin?” Abby asked him. Harley nodded back.

“Yes. I was just stopping by to see how Kevin was doing.” Harley replied to them.

“I heard you both had a very hot morning today.” Jillian suddenly spoke. Both Kevin and Harley blushed heavily across their cheeks on their face.

“Um...yeah.” Harley suddenly spoke. Kevin was now feeling embarrassed because of what Jillian said in front of his boyfriend. Surprisingly, Harley was very calm about it.

“I regret nothing, though.” Harley spoke up. Kevin's eyes widened in shock. Harley looked at Kevin.

“People do that when they are in love. I am just a very cuddly and kissy kind of lover. And I love Kevin so much.” Harley said to not just Kevin but to his bosses as well. It was nice to hear that Harley really loves Kevin. All four women had smiled on their faces. And so did Kevin after hearing Harley say that.

“And I love you, too, Harley.” Kevin said back to his boyfriend. Harley stayed with Kevin for a few more minutes before heading out of Kevin’s workplace. Kevin turned to his bosses.

“I hope you did not mind him stopping by here. Honestly, I was not expecting or I would have given a heads up that he was coming here.” Kevin said to him.

“Do not worry about it, Kevin. It was nice seeing him.” Patty told him. Kevin agreed with that.

“It really was. Thank you.” Kevin said to all of them. All four women nodded at him then they got back to work for the rest of the day. Having a hickey did make for conversation with his bosses but Kevin felt happy about the hickey. In a way, it just showed them that he and Harley have a  _ very _ loving relationship. Kevin was going to take that with pride in his heart. At the end of the day, Kevin and Harley just have unique ways of expressing their love to each other and the world. And there is nothing wrong with that.

  
  


_ Nothing wrong with that at all _ .

  
  


**The End**


End file.
